The Crusaders Watchers
by Zayachu
Summary: The sequel of Mane Legendary 6 involves The CMC! The Cmc discovered the Crank-a-Kai and meet Yokai and learn about knowing about the past about the Yokai and prove that is not a made up story.
1. Crusaders meets the Yo-kai!

**Here the sequel of my first Fanfic but one more thing it's took place in Equestria girls world so that means the CMC don't have marks on their clothes sorry anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once upon of time there some mystery creatures called the legendary Yokai, they need some help because of threat in their world but after the overthrown from the evil Mckraken..._

Apple Bloom: -reading the essay in class- ...each Legendary Yokai meet one of 8 girls and the help of their magic they save their worlds and defeat Mckraken. The end...

Diamond Tiara: Lame...

-the class started laughing except Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle-

Miss Cheerilee: Apple Bloom, It this what you called an essay?

Apple Bloom: Well...

Miss Cheerilee: You need to write an essay about Greek history not myth history!

-bell rang-

Miss Cheerilee: Ok kids do your bug project and Apple Bloom please redo the essay, please...

-later-

Apple Bloom: I can't believe no one believes me... it's all true...

Scootaloo: We believe you. Rainbow Dash always talking about them!

Apple Bloom: Applejack always tell me stories about them too.

Sweetie Belle: Including Rarity but she said -mimics Rarity- "Yo-kai are just made up characters that all, Darling!"

Apple Bloom: Sounds like they met them... and one more question...

Scootaloo: What is it?

Apple Bloom: Applejack told one Yokai named Fuu2... who is that?

Sweetie Belle: He must be the rarest Yokai and Rarity said he got married to another Yokai named Mifu...

Diamond Tiara: Ooh is like a fairy tale...

Silver Spoon: First those "Yo-kai" are going to save the world and they disappear for all eternity the end!

Scootaloo: Our sisters told us!

Sweetie Belle: It's not a fairy tale!

Diamond Tiara: More like a baby's tale... You girls are in high school tried focus on real stories like the news?

-both laughing-

Apple Bloom: Who cares! Come on girls, let go do that bug project!

-later-

Sweetie Belle: "It's like a fairy tale..." yeah right!

Scootaloo: I bet they don't even like bugs!

Apple Bloom: Yeah...

-goes deeper into the woods-

Apple Bloom: Where are we?

-saw the Crank-A-Kai-

Scootaloo: A toy capsule?

Sweetie Belle: I don't get it.

?: Feed me... feed me...

Apple Bloom: What?! What was that?

?: Feed me! Feed me!

Scootaloo: This isn't funny!

?: FEED ME! FEED ME!

Sweetie Belle: "Feed me?" We got to put the coin in here?!

Scootaloo: Yeah right!

Apple Bloom: Not funny!

?: WE SO HUNGRY WE NEED TO EAT!

Apple Bloom: ok...

-each put a coin in the capsule and each ball came out-

Apple Bloom: Huh?

-all twisted the balls and each ball pops and 4 spirits came out-

?: Meow...

?: Oh my swirls...

?: Ow...

?: Doggone it...

CMC: Huh?

?: Hi girls, I'm Jibanyan!

?: I'm Komasan!

?: I'm Komajiro!

?: and I'm Manjimutt! Good to see you!

Sweetie Belle: Oh My Gosh! What a cute kitty!

-hugs Jibanyan tightly-

Jibanyan: Hey!

Apple Bloom: You guys are really Yokai?!

Komasan: Yup partner!

Komajiro: And we are your partners!

Apple Bloom: I got two partners?!

Komasan: Well Komajiro is my brother, of course!

Scootaloo: So that mutt is my partner?

Manjimutt: Correct!

Sweetie Belle: I guess this cat is my partner!

Jibanyan: Yup!

Yokai: here you go!

-give them watches that matched their hair color-

Apple Bloom: What are those?

Komasan: Is the Yokai watch!

Jibanyan: its a device that help you see Yokai!

CMC: Woah...

* * *

 **Well everyone their CMC adventures is starting so I had few things I needed to say first the Mane 8 is coming back so with the legendary yokai and so does Fuu2 and Mifu with their daughter and my Oc Yokai Rar4. That's all everyone review for questions everyone goodbye!**


	2. Why Our Sisters Hiding This?

**Hey guys, sorry for waiting here's chapter two!**

* * *

(Sweetie Belle side of the story)

-Sweetie Belle walking home holding Jibanyan very tightly-

Sweetie Belle: Aww... so cute so cute SO CUTE!

Jibanyan: SWEETIE BELLE!

Sweetie Belle: Sorry, you so cute! Can't you believe my sister was lying to me about Yokai don't existed?!

Jibanyan: What?! We existed!

Sweetie Belle: I know but my sister always told me stories about the legendary yokai, bad guys and Yokai couples...

Jibanyan: Did you say Legendary Yokai?!

Sweetie Belle: Yes... Are they real?

Jibanyan: Yes! They save the Yokai World!

-headed inside Sweetie Belle's home-

Sweetie Belle: I'm home!

Rarity: Darling, Where were you?

Sweetie Belle: The crusaders were doing a project. Anyways, let me know when dinner time!

Rarity: Ok... Huh?

-saws flame drop part of Jibanyan's tails-

Rarity: Uh...

-later at Sweetie Belle's room-

Jibanyan: Cute room! Your bed is so soft... -purring-

Sweetie Belle: I can't believe it... Yokai are real... Rarity must be hiding something...

(Scootaloo side of the story)

-Scootaloo scooting home and Manjimutt riding behind her-

Manjimutt: So... You lived with your sister?

Scootaloo: Yeah! Why she lied to me...?

Manjimutt: Is ok! I thought parents lied to kids before.

Scootaloo: But Rainbow Dash never lied to me about legendary Yokai...

Manjimutt: LEGENDARY YO-KAI!?

Scootaloo: THEY REAL?!

Manjimutt: Yeah... I think they save the Yokai World a year ago...

Scootaloo: RAINBOW DASH KNOW ABOUT THIS?!

Manjimutt: Yeah...

-a boy saw Manjimutt-

Boy: Uh... does that dog just talked?

Scootaloo: -stops her scooter- -thinking- _HE CAN SEE HIM?!_ Uh... he barks!

Manjimutt: Bark!

Boy: He looks freaky...

Manjimutt: -whimpers sadly-

Scootaloo: -gasps- HEY DON'T YOU EVER CALLED MY DOG FREAKY! -scooters away-

-later-

Manjimutt: Thanks for defending me...

Scootaloo: No problem, don't judge a book by its cover. We're here!

-walks inside her home-

Scootaloo: Hey Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, What's up?

Scootaloo: Normal things.

Rainbow Dash: Looks like you got a dog in the house?

Scootaloo: I bought him at the pound! Well back to my room!

-she and Manjimutt ran up to the room-

Rainbow Dash: Mmmm...

(Apple Bloom side of the story)

-ran to the farm-

Apple Bloom: Applejack!

Komasan: Oh my swirls, huge farm!

Komajiro: Just like the countryside!

Applejack: Howdy, Sugarcube, where did you get that watch?

Apple Bloom: Uh... I bought it from the store... Sorry, got to do my homework! Bye!

\- two shadows ran pass Applejack-

Applejack: What in tarnation?

\- two unknown Yokai spying on them-

?: Kin, is seem that little girl got a Yokai watch and two Yokai!

Kin: We also saw two other girls with Yokai watches as well, Gin!

Gin: Well let's report this to Dame Dedtime!

-later at the dark castle out in the Yokai World-

Dame Dedtime: I NEED MORE WICKEDNESS! DUN DUN DUUUN!

-Kin and Gin appeared-

Kin: Your majesty!

Dame Dedtime: What is it?!

Gin: Your highness, there are three little girls who can see Yokai and got the watches.

Dame Dedtime: WHAT ONE OF THOSE HUMANS WHO DEFEATED MCKRAKEN A YEAR AGO?! NOW THERE MORE OF THEM?! THOSE GIRLS DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE YOKAI WORLD IF I GET IT AND RULE IT! DUN DUN DUUUN!

* * *

 **Well that CMC is going to learn the truth soon but the next chapter let go to the Yokai World for a surprise! And yes the Legendary Yokai are back very soon! bye!**


	3. Meeting A Baby Yo-Kai!

**Ok here it is everyone enjoy! X3**

* * *

 _Dame Dedtime:_ _THOSE GIRLS DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE YOKAI WORLD IF I GET IT AND RULE IT! DUN DUN DUUUN...!_

-Fuu2 woke up-

Fuu2: Oh no!

Mifu: Fuu2, what's wrong?

Fuu2: I got a vision... Something bad is going to happen soon...

Mifu: -hugs him- Fuu2, is ok.

?: Mommy... Is Daddy ok?

Mifu: Sweetie, Daddy's fine he needs a nap...

Fuu2: Rar4, I'm ok... now go to bed.

Rar4: I'm not tired! -flies to the ceiling-

Fuu2: Can you get down here, young lady?!

Mifu: Heh... she can get down herself...

Fuu2: But she's 100 years old!

Mifu: Is ok... she can take care herself...

-the next day-

Fuu2: Rar4, I want you to go to Poofesser to grab some things and come back ok?

Rar4: Daddy you weally want me to go by myself?

Fuu2: Yes you can take care yourself like your mother.

Mifu: Just go it not that long.

Rar4: Ok bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!

Fuu2: Just be careful!

-two wicked Yokai are spying on them-

-later-

Poofesser: Ok and here some stuff for your father.

-get in a pile of information papers-

Rar4: -mumbles- That is a lot of stuff, Poofesser...

Poofesser: Ok thanks for coming all by yourself!

-phone rang-

Rar4: The phone ranging! Got to go!

Poofesser: Bye!

-later-

Rar4: -sniffs fire- Mommy? Daddy? -flies faster to the house-

-saw the house is on fire-

Rar4: Mommy! Daddy! -crying and floating backwards-

-bumps into a tree branch, fall down the hill and into a hole-

Rar4: Huh? -feels cramped- Mommy? Daddy? Are you here?

-silence-

Rar4: I'm scared...

-let out a pound cry causing here rhombus shape belly to glow and make a signal-

-later-

-CMC and the Yokai are searching for bugs-

Apple Bloom: No bugs...

Scootaloo: We are going to fail the project!

Sweetie Belle: That's ok we keep looking!

Jibanyan: Yeah!

Manjimutt: Maybe they were underneath the dirt.

Komasan: Then start digging!

?: Waaaah... waaah...

Komajiro: Hey guys, did you hear that?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

Apple Bloom: Sounds like crying...

Scootaloo: Like a baby...

Jibanyan: -keep hearing it- It from the Crank-A-Kai...

-The CMC hearing the crank-a-kai and the cry starts to sound even louder-

Apple Bloom: It needs help! -put the coin to the slot and the ball cames out-

-Apple Bloom twists it and the a spirit pops out-

Rar4: -crying-

Scootaloo: Oh my gosh, it's a baby yokai!

Apple Bloom: Yokai can have children too?!

Komasan: We can talk about the birds and the bees later, but right now we want to know why that little Yokai is in the crank-a-kai?

Rar4: MY MOMMY AND DADDY IS GONE! AND I WAS SCARED!

Sweetie Belle: Aw... that's not true... Yokai never died. -turn to Jibanyan- Is that true?

Jibanyan: Yup, but they called it disappearing...

Rar4: -gasp-

Sweetie Belle: Jibanyan! Your parents must be there somewhere.

Rar4: So you know where my Mommy and Daddy is?

Apple Bloom: No, but don't worry little one we'll find your parents but right now we want to know about Yokai from our sisters.

Rar4: -stops crying- I'm Rar4...

Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom!

Komasan: I'm Komasan!

Komajiro: I'm Komajiro!

Sweetie Belle: Sweetie Belle is my name.

Jibanyan: Jibanyan!

Scootaloo: The name is Scootaloo!

Manjimutt: I'm Manjimutt!

-later in the Yokai World-

Poofesser: Oh no... they took them!

Shogunyan: The Wicked Yokai?!

Poofesser: Yes they took Fuu2 and his family!

Dandoodle: What are we going to do...

Poofesser: We need some help. We need Twilight.

* * *

 **Well everyone you introduced to my oc Yokai Rar4 and meet the legendary Yokai. What happens next find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Sisters' Secret

**Sorry for the wait here it is!**

* * *

Poofesser: Well here's the portal...

Shogunyan: Let's go!

-all jump to the portal-

Poofesser: Ok Here Twilight's house I'll knock!

-knock knock-

Spike: Uh Twilight someone is at the door.

Twilight: Ok I'll check.

-opens the door and saw the legendary Yokai-

Twilight: Poofesser! It been a year what's wrong.

Poofesser: We got a problem and we need you and your friends help.

Twilight: Come in and tell me what happened.

-One explanation later-

Twilight: Fuu2 Mifu and their baby got kidnapped by who?

Poofesser: I dunno someone called me on the phone and they told us about them.

-flashback-

 _-phone rang-_

 _Poofesser: -waving at Rar4- Bye!_

 _-picks up the phone-_

 _Poofesser: Hello..._

 _?: Is this the legendary Yokai?_

 _Poofesser: Yes..._

 _?: Someone kidnapped the family and cause the fire._

 _Poofesser: WHAT?! Ok I'm on my way!_

-end of flashback-

Twilight: Do you think it's a Yokai?

Poofesser: I think so!

Twilight: I gotta call my friends!

-later-

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, dinner time!

Sweetie Belle: Ok!

-ringtone-

Rarity: Hello?

-Sweetie Belle walked to the kitchen and saw Rarity on the phone-

Jibanyan: Yay food! -saw Sweetie Belle spying on Rarity- What's up?

Sweetie Belle: Shh!

Rarity: -On the phone- Oh ok I be right there, Darling! -hangs up- Sweetie Belle, i'm heading out! I'll be back!

Sweetie Belle: Mm.. I should follow her!

-At Sweet Apple Acres-

Apple Bloom: All done the chores, Applejack!

Applejack: Good job sugar- -phone rang- Howdy?

Apple Bloom: Huh?

Applejack: -on the phone- Ok I'll be there bye! -hangs up- Apple Bloom, I'm headin out!

Apple Bloom: Komasan Komajiro Rar4 let's go!

Rar4: Where are we going?

Apple Bloom: To check out my sister get in the bag!

Rar4: Ok -get in the backpack-

Komasan: Let's go!

-At Scootaloo's house-

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! -hears Rainbow Dash talking-

-Scootaloo walked downstairs and hid behind the door sees Rainbow Dash talking on the phone-

Rainbow Dash: Ok I'm on it! -ran out of the house-

Scootaloo: Seem suspends come on Manjimutt!

Manjimutt: Ok!

-later-

Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Did your sisters went out?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah they go out to Twilight's house.

Scootloo: Let's check it out!

-looked at the window and saw the Mane 8 and the legendary Yokai-

Apple Bloom: Oh my gosh! Are those...

Scootaloo: Legendary Yokai?!

Sweetie Belle: They real?

Jibanyan: Our ancestors!

Sweetie Belle: Ancestors?

Manjimutt: Most of the legendary Yokai are our ancestors...

Scootaloo: That's explains why most of them looked like you.

Sweetie Belle: But why are they here? They defended Mckraken like a year ago but why?

Rar4: They maybe they looking for my Mommy and my Daddy!

-inside the house-

Komashura: I'm glad y'all helpin us!

Applejack: You too.

Dandoodle: So anything ok?

Rarity: Yeah after the bizarre events. We always tell stories to our sister and pretend Yokai don't exist.

Shogunyan: How often you told them that?

Rainbow Dash: About a year.

CMC: -gasp-

* * *

 **Well I'm gonna finally going to say this... Dun Dun DUUUUN! Plus cliffhanger!** **Anyway the legendary Yokai FINALLY meet the Mane 8. But the Crusaders found out the truth. People I been thinking why can I ask people with YouTube channel and FanFiction account to make animations out of my fanfics. If you can pull of I'm giving you permission for it! Thanks!**


	5. The Mane 8's Truth Revealed!

**Sorry for waiting I got a loss for my pet, going on a little vacation with my family and got a DeviantArt account so check it out .com so enjoy!**

* * *

Apple Bloom: I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR SISTERS LIED TO US FOR A YEAR! THEY DIDN'T TRUST US!

Komasan: Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: No! I'm going in come on guys!

Rar4: Is Apple Blwoom ok?

Scootaloo: She felt betrayed and so do I...

-Apple Bloom opened the door-

Twilight: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle what are you three doing here?

Apple Bloom: I want to learn about Yo-kai.

Applejack: Yokai?

Scootaloo: Don't hide it from us! Fess up!

Rainbow Dash: huh?

Sweetie Belle: DON'T LIED TO US! WE CAN SEE YOKAI!

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, you watching way too much tv-

Sweetie Belle: STOP IT! WE'RE NOT BABIES ANYMORE SCANNED YOUR WATCHES NOW!

-the Mane 8 scanned their watches and see Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro and Rar4-

Scootaloo: Manjimutt come on out!

Manjimutt: Ok Scootaloo!

-walked to the Mane 8-

Mane 8: -gasps-

Twilight: You knew them?

Apple Bloom: We freed them from the Crank-a-Kai.

Sweetie Belle: And we found a baby Yokai.

Rar4: Have you seen my mommy and daddy?

Twilight: No, I haven't...

Poofesser: I thought you were kidnapped.

Rar4: Kidnapped?

Poofesser: Your parents had been Kidnapped... sorry...

Rar4: Kidnapped?! -crying to Sweetie Belle and hugging her- I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!

Twilight: Don't worry, Sweetie... we'll find them. -pat her in the head-

-the Mane 4, the legendary Yokai and the other Yokai nod-

-the sisters looked at CMC in guilt-

CMC: -huffs and give them the cold shoulder-

Applejack: -thinking- _We shouldn't lied to them about the Yokai... now they don't wanna talk to us..._

* * *

 **Well that's all see ya at the next chapter check out the other fanfics and go to DeviantArt to check out my art and one fanfic bye!**


End file.
